Aparoids and Affections
by Rhyxiaon
Summary: In the midst of the Aparoid Invasion, heroes emerge. Feelings once ignored are also emerging and causing a change in dynamic for some. See how I thought StarFox: Assult plays out. Wolf/Fox, Panther/Krystal. Slash. Part 1 of a series. Follows the events of Assault.
1. Chapter 1: Sargasso

AN: Obviously don't own Star Fox, but I do own my imagination. Enjoy. Follows the events of Assault with minor flashbacks to the Lylat Wars.

"Why?" That was the question that plagued my mind ever since our encounter at Sargasso. You swore that you would take me down, demanded an apology for some reason. I mean, an apology? For defending the Lylat System from the guy you unfortunately chose as your boss? For momentarily keeping you from doing anything else illegal? You, Wolf O'Donnell confuse me greatly. You come in with this massive chip on your shoulder, claiming that you're prepared to take me down...then you just give up. I mean, if your goal was really to murder me, I'd think you'd give it everything you had. Whenever I've been put in a situation where it's me or the other person, I ALWAYS give it everything I've got, because I can't be so sure that they wouldn't do the same.

Was that it? Did you know that I could never purposely kill you? We've played this game before. You swoop in with guns blazing swearing that that would be the day I die, but either I disable your weapons, rendering you unable to continue, or you defeat me and fly off cackling like a...well, it's hard to describe, I haven't heard it too often, given how rare it is you actually beat me.

I remember our days at the Academy. We were top in our class, for different reasons of course. I was striving to live up to the great name of James McCloud and you were striving to beat me in anything and everything. I had a lot of respect for you, Wolf. Then you had to blow it by falling in with the wrong crowd, and ultimately forming Star Wolf.

Star Wolf...because you thugs became Andross' number one henchmen, you took my father away from me. Well, the blame can't be yours alone. Pigma certainly deserves a large portion of the blame. That swine. It's funny that in our search for him we once again run into each other. You said that he was no longer a part of Star Wolf, I wonder what happened.

We've been on each others' tails for as long as I can remember, but I can't seem to place any real animosity between us, at least on my part. I mean, sure when you shoot at me or my friends, I'm pissed off, but somewhere, in the back of my mind, I know that you'll never actually kill them...or me. Which always leaves me wondering...Why?

I shook my head to rid myself of these thoughts and headed for the launch bay of the Great Fox. We just got word that Pigma is hiding out in the Asteroid Belt. He's stolen something vital that we need to recover, so these thoughts of you will have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

"Can you believe how...enchanting Krystal is?" Panther growled as he disembarked from his Wolfen to meet with the team back at Star Wolf's flagship, the Lone Wolf.

"So you've said repeatedly," Leon groused, he'd once again lost an opportunity to shut that bird-brain up once and for all, so he was a little testy...well testier than usual. "Looks like I've got TWO team mates pining after foxes...great."

"Excuse me?" Wolf growled. "You wanna repeat that, gecko?"

"With pleasure," he grinned. "Because of your deep need to get into the leader of Star Fox's pants, we once again had to make a hasty retreat so that your lover wouldn't get hurt." He narrowly dodged a punch aiming straight for his face.

"First off, I won't tolerate disrespect. Secondly, you are, as always, mistaken. What Fox and I have is nothing but hatred for each other."

"Oh really? Tell me Wolf, how many times have we fought them?"

"Quite a few, and?" he asked wondering where the lizard was going with this.

"And how many times have you killed him or anyone on his team?"

"The same number that you have, so by that logic, does that mean you're aching to kiss the falcon?"

Leon's smirk briefly vanished, then reappeared. "Not at all, you see there is a difference."

"And it is?"

"The falcon is just another target to me, albeit an annoying one. Whether he lived or died makes no difference to me and you can see that on the battle field. You on the other hand, always tail McCloud and fire halfheartedly at his engines hoping to knock him out of the sky."

"That's not—-"

"PLUS! I've been your teammate for more years than I care to count. In that time we've shared a motel room once or twice when on a job...guess who talks in their sleep."

Wolf's face went bright red. "I-I do not, you dirty liar."

"Whether I'm lying or not, your reaction said it all. Face it, fearless leader. You're sprung for your former classmate."

Wolf had no more responses to that, any further arguing wouldn't prove his case, and quite frankly, his argument wasn't that strong in the first place. He just agitatedly grunted and stormed off to his quarters leaving a chuckling chameleon and lovestruck panther in his wake.

Wolf now lied in bed staring at his ceiling deep in thought over what his oldest comrade had said. He thought back to his cadet days when he was trying to beat Fox in everything. Trying to show him how amazing he was. Was he really just showing off or was he showing off for Fox in particular? Then their senior year hit and his father was killed. He was taken hostage during a bank robbery and was killed while the robber made his escape. The robber was never found. Wolf's respect for Cornerian law and order never recovered. Given that his father was his only living relative, he had no source of income. He couldn't pay his tuition, couldn't afford a place to stay, sometimes couldn't eat. He began to do odd jobs for anyone and everyone. With his father's old ship he would make deliveries, sometimes the cargo wasn't always...legal. He was arrested one day during a job and spent two weeks in jail. It was there he met Leon Powalski and he descended further and further into 'the dark side'.

His grades began to fall, his cadet friends shunned him...all except Fox. Fox tried his hardest to make him see reason, but life had been too unkind to Wolf and his heart was clouded with too much pain to heed any advice.

Wolf and Leon later met a kid named Andrew Oikonny. He said his uncle was some big deal scientist and was looking for some bodyguards. Seemed like an easy enough thing and the money was great. Sure, he had to hurt a few people, but it was his job. It was because of these perks that the attracted the attention of their fourth member, Pigma Dengar. Wolf immediately recognized Pigma from Fox's father's mercenary group, Star Fox. He thought it was odd that he'd chosen to moonlight as a bodyguard when he already had what seemed to be a sweet gig, but he kept his mouth shut. Wolf was only 20, while Leon and Andrew were 22 and Pigma was 40, despite being the youngest, he maintained his role as leader by being ruthless and predatorial in everything. No one really questioned him, and he didn't really question them.

Then, it happened. Andross had ordered them to take out Star Fox. He was ordered to take out Fox's father and a member of his own team. He found out later that Pigma was only using his position in Star Fox to lead the rest of the team into Andross's clutches. The hare managed to escape...Fox's dad wasn't so lucky.

The next time Wolf and Fox saw each other, Fox was rightly furious. He'd begun to punch and kick Wolf without allowing him to explain what happened, to express how sorry he was. All Fox had heard was that Star Wolf was responsible for effectively making him an orphan. He cursed Wolf up and down and dissolved any friendship they'd had then and there. Wolf walked away from the furious fox, hurt that after all the time they'd spent together, he wasn't at least allowed to give an explanation. So if he wanted to make him the bad guy, he was going to be the bad guy.

And that's how they wound up on such harsh terms. Eight years had passed since then and the tension has oddly mellowed to annoyance on Fox's part. Wolf, was still angry, so he threatened Fox constantly, but he knew he'd never be able to finish the job. As much as he tried to deny it, Leon was right. He was soft for the vulpine bastard. The only question now was...what was he going to do about it?

Suddenly, Panther came on the comm link with information that they had found Pigma in the Asteroid Belt. This was his chance! He could grab Pigma for them and then he'd see that he wasn't such a bad guy after all. _'Great plan, moron. Did you forget that your parting words to him were that you were going to take him down? Why can't you just be honest with your feelings?' _his inner voice called out. Then he remembered what you get when you let your true feelings show, people stomp on them, people ignore them, people use them for their own gain. Sure, he knew that Fox wasn't like that, but he wasn't going to risk it without more solid proof. He quickly suited back up and gave the command for Star Wolf to scramble to the Belt.


	3. Chapter 3: Asteroid Panic

As they made their way into the Asteroid Belt to search for Pigma, they saw the wreckage of ships...familiar ships...The Wolfens.

Fox's heart froze, his breathing stopped. He heard his amphibian teammate recognize the ships and all of his functions seemed to cease. He softly whispered, "...no" before he could register doing it. Then Krystal confirmed that they had, in fact, abandoned ship and made it out to safety and it was like a weight had been lifted from Fox. He was so relieved. He was about to wonder why the thought of Wolf's team not making it out alive hurt him so deeply or why he was so relieved to find out that it wasn't true, but he was on a mission and he was still the leader of the team, so with his most commanding voice, he gave the order to proceed into the Belt.

* * *

"Just great, ya mangy mutt!" Leon yelled from his escape pod. "Thanks to you, my beautiful ship is destroyed! All because you wanted to win your Romeo's affections, ugh!"

Wolf didn't even waste his breath trying to deny it. He had messed up royally. He hadn't expected...those things to be there lying in for them. He didn't expect to have to fight them and dodge the asteroids. The whole plan was a fiasco and they were lucky enough to make a retreat.

"Look, we have more back on the Lone Wolf, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is," Panther cut in furiously, "that we walked in blindly to a situation that cost us our ships and almost our lives all because you wanted to impress your boyfriend!"

"Look, I messed up, I got it. Now will ya lay off?"

"Look, Wolf...I've known you for a long time, seen you sleep with countless women, but I've never seen you act the way you do when that boy's brought up. Why don't ya just talk to him?"

"Because I'm a wanted felon, or had you forgotten. It's his job to bring people like me to justice. Oh and let's not forget that I killed his father!"

"You KNOW you had almost nothing to do with that!"

"I know that...he doesn't! Look, this is more complicated than some hooker from Fortuna...I've spent years antagonizing him, shooting at him, threatening him! I can't just snap my fingers and make all of that disappear! So I have to think outside of the box. In the meantime, we'll just lie low. Try to keep our noses clean. Who knows? He may need our help with this new enemy, can I count on you guys to be there?"

Leon listened to his best friend. He'd never heard him speak so openly and passionately about anyone before. "Alright, but let me just state for the record, you have some weird tastes."

"Duly noted," Wolf smiled. "What about you, Panther?"

"Any chance to assist Krystal will be not only my duty, but my pleasure," he purred into his comm link.

"Good. Let's head home boys..."


	4. Chapter 4: Settled with Sauria

_'Darn you, Tricky!'_ Fox mentally cursed his triceratops friend. The young dinosaur in his youthful naiveté, assumed that he and Krystal were a couple much to his embarrassment and her entertainment. The lad was right, though. It WAS something he didn't want to talk about, mostly because he didn't know if Krystal felt anything more than friendship for him. So when they arrived back to the Great Fox and set off towards Corneria once again, he went to her quarters with the intention of hammering out the details, so to speak.

He was stood outside of her door when she called, "come in!" from the other side. Sometimes he forgot that as an empath she could sense when someone was near. He walked into her room and found her engaged in a game of holo-chess with the team's resident youngster and mechanic, Slippy Toad. He bashfully switched from one foot to another and began to scratch the back of his neck.

Sensing this was a conversation not meant for young ears, she made some excuse and sent the toad on his way. He gather his things and with a sly grin, thinking he knew what was about to happen between the two foxes, he set off to find a new opponent.

"So..." Fox lamely started to which Krystal smoothly replied, "...so."

"Look about all that stuff Tricky was saying..."

"About us coming back to Sauria for our honeymoon?"

"Right, about that..."

"You don't feel that way about me..." she calmly stated as if she were discussing the weather.

"R-right...how did you..."

"Empath," she giggled. "I sense that when you think of me, familial feelings arise, as though I were a sister. I also sense deep in your mind that you are struggling with confusing feelings for someone else."

"Ok, one, could you stop mind probing me, it invades my privacy," he started, pretending to be angry. "...and two, you're right. You actually remind me a lot of my mother. She was always so wise and calm. She really balanced out my thrill-seeking and clumsy dad."

"I see. Well, I also, don't have...romantic feelings for you. However, you have become a very big part of my life. You found me in that jungle and helped me. Thanks to you protecting me, teaching me, and being there for me, I'm where I am today! I like to think I'm in a good place, don't you?"

"The best," he chuckled. "You've helped us out as well. You counsel us and help us when our emotions run haywire. You're a vital asset to the team and one of my best friends." He said pulling her into a strong hug.

"Now that that's settled, you can stop acting so awkward around me," she giggled.

"Awkward, I don't-"

"When we first left for Sauria, I made a comment about us finally having a mission together, and you began to stutter like a preteen."

"Well, I..."

"In fact, you've been doing that a lot lately whenever someone hints at us being together. I realize it was because you weren't sure how I felt and didn't know how to broach the subject, just in case you had to let me down gently. Now that it's all out of the way, we can go back to normal."

"Well, if you knew all of that, why didn't YOU say something?!"

"It's so much more fun to watch you squirm," she giggled.

"Oh yeah?" he said, and began to tickle her mercilessly.

"Stop...STOP IT!" she yelled in between fits of laughter. She darted from her room and Fox gave chase. The tension between them evaporated in an instant and an understanding forged between them.


	5. Chapter 5: Cornerian Comrades

It all happened so fast...one minute I was heading for my Arwing after having taken down all of the radar scramblers, the next I'm being surrounded by Aparoids with no way out. Then, Wolf comes shooting out of the horizon and takes aim at where I am. He catches me on his wing just in time. He saved me...Wolf O'Donnell saved my life. He says it's because he's the only one that'll 'tan my hide', but it just felt like it was more than that. While on his wing I took down quite a few enemies and received praise from his team, and my team was complimenting them. It was unreal. The two teams were actually getting along...well mostly. Leon and Falco were still bickering but you can't really expect too much change. Then the unthinkable happened. The Aparoids took over General Pepper's flagship and he unwillingly became our enemy.

It was hard. I've known General Pepper since I was a kid. He's been a friend of the family for as long as I could remember. He was like an uncle to me. I still remember the stories he'd tell of him, Peppy and my dad all fighting together in the Cornerian Army. Now to be fighting him, it was almost too much. I didn't know if I had it in me to actually do it, but of all people, Wolf actually helped me see that it was what I had to do. So with everything I had, I began to fire against someone I considered family. _'If only Dad could see me now,' _I bitterly thought to myself.

After a grueling battle and a crazy rick on the part of my other uncle figure, Peppy Hare, we managed to save General Pepper's life. They both were banged up pretty bad, but they were alive, and that was all that mattered.

Things had calmed down and I tried once again to thank Wolf for saving my life. In his usual fashion, he claimed that it wasn't his intention and gruffly dismissed me. Now, I'm not an empath like Krystal, but it seemed to me that he wasn't as gruff or as hostile as he usually was. He even gave me some advice just before he flew away.

"_Don't hesitate. When the time comes, just act."_

My 'rival' is a confusing man, indeed. One that I just can't seem to get out of my head.

* * *

"I didn't come here to save you. Besides, if anyone's gonna tan your hide, it's gonna be me." I said. Panther and Leon just scoffed for two reasons; one, they were probably thinking something dirty, and two, the saw me launch at full speed when I saw that Fox's Arwing had disappeared from the radar. Then I saw him surrounded by those creatures and I knew I had to do something. Without thinking, I fired my main guns. Luckily, Fox got out of there quick enough and I was able to swoop him up on my wing. I wasn't ready to tell him my feelings just yet, given that it was technically a battle zone and there was no room for mush in a war. So I tried to act as cool as possible.

Fox really impressed me out there. He handled that cannon like a pro and took out a horde of those things by himself, he even saved his 'ace pilot' in the process. I was so impressed, that I was complimenting him before I knew what was happening. I inwardly cursed myself for giving too much away, but he didn't seem to think anything of it. Of course, he didn't have time to when he was presented by his new target, General Pepper.

I remember back when we were cadets and his Dad, the hare and the General (then lieutenant) would visit him to see how he was holding up. I knew that he probably saw that old hound dog as family and it was killing him to have to face him this way. But, I also knew that if he didn't do something, those things would completely take over his body and they'd be almost unstoppable. Now wasn't the time for sentimentality or love. This was a war and I had to gently remind him of that. He pulled through, though. Even managed to keep the old coot alive.

After the commotion had calmed down, we sat for a while. I was still in my cockpit and he was still on the wing. He was thanking me for saving his life. I wanted so much to open the hatch and meet him face to face. I wanted to tell him everything, how I felt about him, how sorry I was for the past, how stupid I felt for letting so much time pass. We could have been the best of friends or hell, we could have even been mates. But, then it was my turn to remember that this was a war. There was no room for romance. So I put on the cold act, but it was a half-hearted attempt at best. I gave him one last piece of advice before I left. It was something my dad told me when I was growing up. It's kept me alive all these years and I was hoping that it would do the same for him. I wanted us to see the end of those creatures once and for all. Then I'd be able to...

For now, we have to fight, but from now on, we'll always be fighting together.


	6. Chapter 6: Orbital Gate Assistance

Of course, as soon as we make any progress against these damned things, they swarm and try to impede progress. Beltino, Slippy's dad and head scientist for the Cornerian Army, developed a self-destruct program for the Aparoid Queen. We were going to take it to their homeworld and make a special delivery.

The Aparoids, of course, had other ideas.

They sent wave after wave of drones that we and the Cornerian Army had to fight off while the scientists finished the program. When they saw that that wasn't working, they started to launch huge missiles at us. It reminded me of the mission out at Sector Z back when we were fighting Andross. Back before Krystal. Before Peppy stopped flying in the Arwings, Before Wolf...

Just as I was about to finish that thought, he and his crew came jetting in to lend a hand. He still had his gruff demeanor, of course, but he was helping us by picking off the weaklings so we could go after the missiles. I briefly wondered what had changed to make Wolf and his team...go good, but I was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

With their help we protected the gate, which only suffered minimal damage. The program was completed and we prepared to set off for the enemy homeworld.


	7. Chapter 7: Beginning the Royal Assault

We made it into the core of the Aparoid planet, but at a heavy cost. The Great Fox was destroyed and Peppy had...well, it was thanks to him that we made it in. We couldn't let his sacrifice be in vain. SO it was with tears in our eyes and heavy hearts that we continued on.

As we furthered our descent, we picked up ship signals behind us...it was Star Wolf. I f you had told me four years ago that I'd be happy to see Wolf and his team flying behind me, I'd have laughed in your face. It was true, though, I was actually happy to see him. It meant that our chances were better and that he was alright. He even sounded impressed that I'd made it this far. Why? I don't know. I mean, it's not like I can't handle myself. I've been kicking his sorry butt for years now, but I was smart enough not to say that out loud. We flew into the fray and the battle began.

* * *

We managed to make it into the core of the planet before the shields came back up. The Great Fox was gone...that means that they've lost at least one crew member. I was determined to catch up to them to make sure that there were no more losses. We met up with them as they headed towards what they said was the 'Queen', which made sense because those things do look like bugs.

I was relieved that he was alright. There were now seven of us in all, we were a force to be reckoned with.

At least...that's what I thought.

We made it through a huge number of the bastards, but they kept coming. It looked like we had reached the final hurdle before getting to the Queen, because they were going all out. They needed to get that code to the Queen and end this once and for all. They had to. In order to do that, they were going to need some cover. So we sent them on ahead while Leon, Panther and I held them off.

They were actually concerned about us. Krystal actually said that Panther might have a chance should we survive. Falco and Leon gave each other grief, but you could tell it was more playful this time. It was hard for me to watch him go. He was the hero, not me. He needed to end this and save the Lylat System. It was his destiny, after all.

Not me. I was always the bad guy, the screw-up, the henchman, but the way he looked at me through the comm link before he resolved to go on ahead, made me feel like I had finally done something right. I knew that the chances of me surviving were small, but I had to keep it together. Just incase fate decided to reward me with one more chance...one more chance to tell him.


	8. Chapter 8: The Final Mission

I couldn't believe what Star Wolf did for us. They made the ultimate sacrifice for us. I watched the radar as we flew off and watched as his ship slid further and further off the grid. I wanted to turn around and rush back to fight alongside them...beside him. It finally dawned on me, I was in love with Wolf O'Donnell and now I may never get the chance to tell him. _'It's probably just as well,'_ I thought. _'he'd probably laugh in my face, call me pup and send me on my way.'_

Suddenly Krystal came on my comm link, she'd opened up a private line between just the two of us.

"We have to make it through, and we have to hope they do as well."

"But, Krystal,"

"No buts! You're Frederick 'Fox' McCloud, leader of the Star Fox team, son of the great James McCloud. You're a force to be reckoned with and not allowed to doubt yourself or us! We'll win! Just think of it, us on a double date with Panther and Wolf."

"Slippy and Falco would flip! Peppy...well, I don't know what he'd say. Or my dad. But, no time for that now. We've got a Queen to dethrone." he said, shaking himself from going to far into depressing thoughts. He opened his comm link to include the other members.

"Alright gang, let's rock and roll!"

* * *

"_Don't hesitate. When the time comes, just act."_

His words echoed in my head as the Queen of the Aparoids tried to use the voices of loved ones to try to sway me. General Pepper...Peppy...and the one that almost got me...my dad. I heard all of those voices, but in my head, Wolf's was the loudest. Wolf would never fall for such a dirty trick. He's ridicule me for even considering it. She may have been using their voices, but she didn't have their souls. Those three...they would never tell me to give up, to just submit and stop fighting. Even when he wasn't there, Wolf was helping me out. I'd have to thank him next time I saw him...if I saw him.

More determined than ever, we charged forward and began our assault.


	9. Chapter 9: Happy Reunions

We had done it...the Aparoid invasion was over. We'd once again ensured that the Lylat System was safe from another threat to its very existence.

As I suspected, Peppy launched the escape pod just in time to make it out of the Great Fox alive, a fact that I neglected to share with my teammates. I was so overcome with relief and joy that it was over that I thanked them from the bottom of my heart for going through yet another crazy, dangerous adventure with me. They truly were the best friends I had ever had.

We slowly made our way back to the Orbital Gate transfer point to have them bring us back when I saw them.. Their ships were on their last legs, but there they were.

Panther Carosso...

Leon Powalski...

...and Wolf O'Donnell.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and I quickly opened a comm link between us.

"Wolf! I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you all made it," I said, my voice wavering. I was so overcome with emotion that a few tears began to slide down my face. Not that I'd ever admit that to anyone.

"Of course not, pup," he fired back. "I'm indestructible. Glad to see your ragtag group made it too. Do I take it that the mission was a success?"

"Of course, Star Fox ALWAYS gets results," I responded. It was so good to hear his cocky attitude and smug sense of self-satisfaction.

Suddenly, the sound of someone clearing their throats as heard. "Wolf," Leon started. " Isn't there something, you and McCloud need to discuss? Something you shouldn't put off any more, otherwise you WILL drive me crazy?!"

"Uh...yeah. Lemme just switch to private." Wolf sighed and pushed the necessary buttons. "Pup?" he said, using his 'nickname' for me. Before it was sooo irritating, but right now, it's the best word in the world,

"Yeah, Wolf?"

"Look...there's some stuff I gotta tell ya."

"I'm listening," confused by his suddenly subdued demeanor.

"Alright, but you gotta let me finish before you say anything, ya got me?"

"Roger."

He sighed, then continued. "We've known each other for a long time...most of that time we haven't gotten along. But there were good times, back in the Academy, before everything went to hell. Even though, so much has gone on since then, I still remember those days and I still see how you haven't changed a bit. A natural-born leader, courageous, and strong. I wanted to be just like you at first, then I wanted to be better than you...but it turns out, what I really wanted was to be with you."

He paused because he heard me audibly gasp. I clamped my mouth shut so that he could continue.

"I know that there's a lot of stuff between us. I was indirectly involved with your father's murder, I've chased you, shot at you, and been a thorn in your side for a long time. I wouldn't be surprised if you actually hated me. The thing is, it took me a really long time to get over some of the things in my past and now, I want to be a better person. For me and for you. So, I guess, the point of all this is...do you think that maybe you would wanna get some dinner sometime? We could find someplace that hasn't been blown up."

I was stunned. Of all the things I thought I'd hear Wolf O'Donnell say, that was certainly nowhere near one of them.

"Wolf, I can't possibly have dinner with a criminal who was partially responsible for my father's death," I said. It was as if I could actually hear his heart breaking over the comm. "...BUT, I couldn't possibly pass up dinner with someone who's repeatedly saved my life and even helped saved our Galaxy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"That was evil, pup. You had me going for a sec there."

"Well, I can't be good ALL the time," I chuckled.

"Well, it's ABOUT TIME!" Leon yelled into the comm.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING, you slimy gecko! I had the comm set on private." Wolf yelled.

"Oh please, after everything we've been through for this to happen, we deserve this."

"We?!" Fox gulped.

"Yup," Krystal chirped. "We."

"Fox..." Slippy slowly said.

"You wanna fill us in, buddy?" Falco demanded.

"First, Panther and Krystal and now this?! I'm getting too old for this," Peppy complained.

"Uh, see...the thing is..." Fox stammered trying to find some way to articulate everything. "How 'bout we explain everything when we get home?" he volunteered.

"Yeah, sounds good to me," Wolf said.

Both Star Wolf and Star Fox flew into the warp screen and headed back to help repair the damage done, but to start a new a crazy life together.


	10. Part II: Reactions and Explanations

They arrived through the warp gate and were hailed as the heroes they were. Once they docked their ships on one of Corneria's flagships, they wasted no time in telling their story of the defeat of the menacing Aparoid Queen. Unnamed soldiers listened with enthralled ears to how big a part the once feared Star Wolf played in the victory.

Despite their role in saving the galaxy, Star Wolf still felt a bit alarmed at being aboard a Cornerian ship. It couldn't be helped, however, as their Wolfens were too damaged to fly the long distance back to their flagship and home base in Sargasso. Wolf was very careful to make sure Fox or someone from the Star Fox team were within eyesight, should anyone need any verification on their change for the better. Once the ailing general had been debriefed via hologram, the teams were shown to their rooms where they could stay until they arrived in Corneria. According to the old hound dog, a huge banquet was to be held in their honor upon their return. He made sure to point out that Star Wolf would also be honored at the banquet and their records expunged.

They tiredly made their way to their rooms and got some well deserved rest...well, most of them did. A lone fox stood on the observation deck and walked through the inner garden. He looked out at the deep vacuum of space. He was deep in thought, so deep in fact, that he didn't realize he had company.

"Thought you'd be up with your team celebrating or something, pup." Wolf's deep, robust voice cut through both the silence and Fox's thoughts.

"Not in a celebrating mood." He softly said.

"What? You save the galaxy from an alien invasion and you're not in a celebrating mood? Geez, what does it take to get you goin'?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy about that. There's just so much else."

"Like?"

"Like the fact that the Great Fox, my father's flagship is now destroyed. Like the fact that two of the people I consider family are severely injured and possibly leaving the team for good. Or how about the fact that I'm going on a date with one of the people responsible for my father's death."

"Look, Fox..."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not regretting it. I meant what I said. It's just I worry about what he would think if he saw me now. He's been dead for so long and I'm still trying to gain his approval. Pathetic, huh?"

"Yeah...yeah it is."

"Gee, thanks." Fox bristled.

"What I mean is, you're a grown man. You were pretty much an adult when he died. At some point you have to stop thinking about what he wants, and worry about you. He's not here anymore. You can't live to please the dead. Believe me."

Fox was silent for a while after that. Wolf had begun to think that he was ignoring him until he spoke again.

"So, what about you? What brings you out to Melancholy Corner?"

"I was following a new friend of mine. Maybe you know him. Blond mohawk, red fur, hero complex?"

"Ha, ha" Fox enunciated, but he was starting to lighten up a bit.

"There was something I wanted to ask him, but I have to help you first."

"...and how do you plan to do that?"

"By pointing some things out. First, you will be getting paid very handsomely for everything you've done, more than enough to build a new flagship. Second, you saved the world, what father wouldn't be proud of that? Third, you have to learn to live by your own expectations or you're gonna bog yourself down. Did I go too fast for ya, pup?"

"Again with the 'pup' business. You're a YEAR older than me. That's all!"

"Not my fault you're so immature." Wolf joked.

"I-I'M?! You...urgh." Fox just pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "You said there was something you wanted to ask me?

"Yeah, Panther and Krystal are planning on going to the big banquet or whatever as a couple. I was just wondering if you wanna...y'know...do the same thing."

"So you're basically asking me out on a date again? I thought I was clear the first time." Fox smirked. He wasn't used to seeing Wolf so unsure of himself. He was kind of enjoying it. "Do you even own a suit?" he joked.

"What, I can't be classy?"

"Do you or don't you?"

"...I can rent one."

"As I thought." he shook his head with laughter, then his face became serious again. "Hey Wolf, what brought all this on?"

"All what?"

"Don't give me that. All these years we've fought, shot at each other, and done some real damage. You've been on one side of the law and I've been on the other. Now you want to date me...it's just a big switch, dont'cha think?"

It was Wolf's turn to get introspective. He figured he owed it to Fox to tell him the truth, and now was as good a time as any.

"It's not as much of a switch as you might think. I guess in order to really explain, I have to go back to the day your father was targeted by Andross. I had a strong rivalry with you in school, but despite that you were the only one to try to talk me out of the path I was going down. You really were my only friend, so when Andross told us that we had to take out StarFox, I was against it. I knew what it was like to unfairly lose a father, I couldn't do it to you. So I was about to take my Wolfen out and ride around..."

"_Where do ya think you're goin', Fearless leader?" Pigma called out as Wolf headed towards his ship. _

"_What's it to ya, pig?"_

"_We've go a job, don't we?"_

"_You know what I don't get? Why you're so gung-ho about taking out your teammates."_

"_I believe that's none of your business, kid."_

"_Just like where I'm going," he turned again and was about to jump in when a siren rang out in the hangar. 'Star Fox is attacking the base, get to work!" Andross bellowed over the speakers._

"_You heard the man." the pig sneered and headed towards his own ship. _

_Wolf was in a bind. He'd seen what happened when you didn't show full loyalty to Andross, and he quite liked being alive. So he devised a plan of his own._

_As Star Fox made continued their assault, Leon, Andrew, Pigma, and Wolf were high-tailing it towards them. As soon as Peppy and James recognized their former team-mate, the battle intensified immediately. Shots were filling the sky and hitting their targets. Wolf was firing haphazardly, or so it seemed. He was actually trying to get his teammates away from Star Fox long enough for the remaining members to at least retreat. _

_Suddenly he someone was opening a comm link with him. _

"_You...you're my son's friend." James called out. "W-What are you doing, kid?"_

"_I'm trying to buy you some time to get out of here. You can't take Andross on with your army of two."_

"_Thanks for the advice, but I think we can handle ourselves. What are you doing here?"_

"_Look, I just needed some work and Andross was hiring. I didn't know I'd be fighting you."_

"_You have to see that this isn't the way. You could join us!"_

"_No, I can't. Andross would..."_

"_Live for yourself. Follow your own instincts and never give them up."_

_The next second, James was shot down by Pigma in what was a sneak attack. _

"_NOOOOOO!" Wolf shouted. He banged his hands on the controls. _

_Peppy distraught by his friend's death made a hasty retreat back to the flagship. Andross rewarded the group handsomely, but Wolf didn't care he had to get to Fox to try to explain._

_Unfortunately, by the time he'd got there Peppy and the media had gotten to him first. _

"_You BASTARD!" Fox yelled as he landed a right hook to Wolf's jaw._

"_Fox, let me..."_

"_Let you what?! Explain HOW your MURDERED my father?!"_

"_It's not what you think, I..."_

"_Save it. I've tried and tried to make you see reason, but you seem to be content on being the bad guy."_

"_Now wait a minute, I was just..."_

_Fox raised his blaster and aimed just between Wolf's feet. "I don't miss twice. Get out of my sight."_

_Wolf slowly backed away and made his way back to his ship. Wolf didn't see Fox drop the blaster and begin to sob. Fox didn't see the tears threatening to fall from Wolf's eyes as he walked away._

"So you mean to tell me, you actually tried to help my dad?" Fox asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I really did. You know how my dad died. I tried to do what I thought was right in the end. Then when you rejected me. I just...I didn't have it in me to even try any more."

"Well I was understandably upset!"

"I know! I know! It's just, I wish you had given me a chance to explain, but it probably would have sounded like some sort of excuse then."

"More than likely. But that doesn't explain the sudden attraction."

"I told you, it wasn't sudden. Why do you think I competed with you so hard in everything at the Academy? Why do you think when we fight, I never actually shoot to kill. I've kept up the bitterness and anger between us, because I was sure that was how you felt towards me. But the Aparaoids...they gave me a chance to show you...show you what I can be. I'm not perfect, I committed many crimes in my life, but I want to be better. I don't want to compete or fight against you anymore. I want to fight for and protect you."

"Che, as if I need protecting," Fox said, playfully punching the wolf's arm. "Well, I feel like I owe it to you and to myself to at least give you a shot. Just don't let me down, alright?" he held out his hand for Wolf to shake.

"Deal." Wolf took Fox's hand and pulled him into a brief kiss. He then stood and walked away with a smug grin while Fox sat looking flustered for a while.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" the youngest member of Star Fox whined. "I mean, I get that they helped us out an all, but we've been fighting them for years! How could they just...do that? Fox especially!"

"Why is it a bigger deal that Fox is dating Star Wolf and not Krystal?" the wizened old hare asked.

"Really? Peppy, I thought you of all people would understand. They killed his dad, your best friend! They've been on our tails forever and have been on Corneria's most wanted list for ages! Besides all that, Fox is a guy!"

"So now we come to the real problem, eh?" Peppy stared at the toad in disappointment.

"Look, Slippy as much as I hate to say it, we would have been toast without Wolf and his crew...and I REALLY hate to say it. Besides, Fox is a grown man, who he dates is his business and no one else's, male or female." The blue falcon coolly stated. He wasn't completely ok with the newfound relationship, but he meant what he said, Fox was his best friend and he was going to support him, no matter what.

"Is there a problem here?" a familiar voice called out. The trio turned around to see a furious Fox McCloud standing before them.

"Yes, there is! How could you?!" Slippy yelled.

"How could I what? As far as I know I've done nothing wrong and nothing that I need to answer to anyone for, least of all you. Don't forget your place."

"My place? Look, I was just freaked out about everything. Don't go trying to pull rank on me now."

"I feel that I have to. You seem to forget just how expendable you are."

"Fox..." Peppy warned, but the warning fell on deaf ears.

"Nearly every mission we're on turns into "Save Slippy" within minutes. You're piloting leaves a lot to be desired and all of our ships are equipped with the enemy energy reader. Sure, you fix things, and you do quite well, but that does not by any means make you irreplaceable!"

Slippy looked down at his shoes, he didn't want anyone to see the tears forming in his eyes. "Well, excuse me for saying what everyone's thinking! You dating Wolf is just sick and I won't stand by and watch you tear this team apart!"

Fox then stood straighter and looked around towards his teammates. "Is he telling the truth? Do you all feel this way?"

"Look, Fox," Falco began. " We've been buds for a long time. I've seen you date woman after woman, and have it end for one reason or another. Now I, personally, wouldn't bat for the other team, but it's your call. If you think you can handle whatever it is you and Wolf have, you've got my support." He then turned and glowered at the now flabbergasted toad. "I have NEVER needed anyone to speak for me, remember that, Toad."

Peppy just adjusted his bifocals and cleared his throat. "Fox, I've watched you grow into the young man before me. You've always been known to make the right decisions for yourself when the time called for it, I hope that this continues. Am I thrilled about this? No. Not for some reason as petty as you both being male, but because I know Wolf's past. You're family, Freddy. You can't get rid of me that easy!" He winked.

"Freddy?!" Falco shouted before bursting out laughing.

"Peppy! I haven't gone by that name since I was a child!" Fox said, going if possible a darker shade of red.

"I have got to hear this story!" Falco whooped in between gasps for breath.

"There's not really a story to it. My legal first name is Fredrick. Fox was just a nickname Wolf gave me back in Academy. It stuck ever since. We weren't very creative. You should hear Wolf's real name!"

"Do tell!" The falcon was just eating this up.

"He'd kill me if I told you, but...Reginald."

"REGINALD?!" Falco was now on the floor with laughter. Peppy was trying his hardest to cover his laugh with a cough but it wasn't working.

"Yeah, we got into the habit of calling each other by our species names and after a while, people assumed those were our names, so we went with it."

"That's cute! You two gave each other nicknames!" Falco said batting his eyelashes. He was then punched in the arm for his effort.

"Knock it off! We can't all have names as 'cool' as Falco," he smirked.

"I'll have you know that my name is pretty awesome!"

"Yeah, saves you the trouble of having to know how to spell 'falcon'. Amazing." Fox snarked and was chased around the room by a playfully angry blue bird.

"Get back here, Freddy!" They then began to wrestle and spar in the middle of the room. Peppy just sighed the sigh of a much put upon man. No one noticed that the green toad had silently left the room ages ago.


	11. Part II Chapter 2: The Power of Words

The journey back to the Lylat system took about a week, and in that time the teams known as Star Fox and Star Wolf had undergone some changes.

Panther and Krystal could be found at almost any given moment in some romantic position; Him serenading her with a guitar, her reading a book of poetry with his head resting on her lap, the stuff that old cheesy romance novels are full of.

Leon and Falco were still throwing harsh words and insults at each other, but they made more of an effort to be more civil towards each other when their leaders were around. Well, at the very least, less hostile. It wasn't working that well, but it was the effort that counted.

A large majority of Peppy's time was spent counseling the team's youngest member. He'd never known the young toad to be so blatantly disrespectful. He was usually the fun-loving carefree member of the group who reminded them all of their younger days. He really shocked everyone that day. Fox wouldn't even be in the same room as him, Falco treated him with even more contempt that usual and Krystal wouldn't stop making her 'disappointed' face at him.

Slippy just moped around, not really wanting to talk to anyone. Although, it wasn't as though anyone was dying to talk to him at the moment. He didn't see why everyone was taking Fox's side. _'Don't they see how wrong it is? I mean, that's just...gross.' _he thought as he lied in the bed in his quarters. He also thought about all the things Fox said. He thought back to all their battles and saw that he was right, he was always in need of rescue. Once they even had to sidetrack from targeting Andross, just to save him because he jumped the gun and was knocked down to Titania. Was he really as redundant as Fox said? He'd only took this job because of his prowess with machines and repairs. He loved the adventure and danger that came with being a pilot, sure, but was it worth it? Slippy had a lot to think about.

Fox was currently involved in a game of holo-chess with Wolf on the observation deck. The past week had been good for the burgeoning couple. They weren't as sappy Krystal and Panther by any means. In fact, it really didn't look like they were dating to the odd onlooker. The two were repairing their friendship. They acted like they did back when they were in the academy. Fox's sarcasm and fun side was showing more and more and Wolf was less gruff and drop the intimidating act. The two sparred and worked out every day. They ate lunch and reminisced. It was as if they'd gotten their best friend back.

* * *

The troops finally made their way into Cornerian airspace and the teams looked out the windows to see the capital city below. The streets were still under construction, but the were filled with people, cheering and waving signs in appreciation for the Cornerian Army, Star Fox and even Star Wolf. It was something that no one on the Star Wolf team was used to. A warm welcome, a sea of smiling people happy to see them. Wolf never thought he'd see the day where he'd be on the receiving end of it all. He remained stoically silent, but he didn't take his eyes away from the sight.

Fox rested a hand on Wolf's shoulder in understanding. The first time he'd received a welcome like this, he'd been on the verge of tears. It was everything he'd dreamed it would be and he'd have given anything for his dad to have been there to see it. Peppy seemed to understand and placed his hand on Fox's shoulder much like he was doing now.

"Looks like you can't be the big, bad, Wolf anymore, Reggie." Fox teased.

"Watch it, Freddie! I'm still as bad as they come!" he smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll try to remember that." he said patting him on the back. "Come on, we'll be docking in a few minutes, we should probably get ready for the banquet."

"I never got my suit."

"I had one ordered, they can tailor it for you once they get it on you."

"I suppose you paid for it too?"

"Think of it as a gift. That's what boyfriends do, right?"

"Uhh...y-yeah, I guess."

"Now go get prepped. We head out in 0200, soldier." he said, giving a mock salute. He then turned and walked down the halls with his hands in his pockets. It was his turn to walk away smugly while the other was flustered.

* * *

Wolf put on the suit that was handed to him by the tailor. He was an older feline who wore a monocle and a professional looking suit himself. _'I wonder how much this cost him..._' he thought as the cat began taking his measurements. After a few minutes of minor alterations, Wolf slipped on the jet black tuxedo with coat tails with a deep violet cumberbund that match the glow of his prosthetic eye. The fabric was soft and luxurious and felt more expensive than anything he'd ever worn before. He looked at himself in the full length mirror and was pretty impressed with the view. His scraggly beard and 'just got out of bed' hair made him look rugged yet sophisticated. "All right! Looking good."

The tailor wordlessly gathered his tools and made his way out of the room. Wolf followed suit looking for Fox to see if he was ready. What he saw caught him off guard.

The was Fox standing in a pure white tux that matched his but with red accents that complemented his fur. He was letting his mohawk grow out fo it was shaggier than normal, but it was hardly noticeable with everything else. Fox slowly turned around and saw Wolf. The two regarded the other as if it was their first time really seeing each other. Finally, Fox broke the silence.

"Looking good, Wolf."

"You too, pup."

Before anything else could be said, Krystal walked in in a form-fitting violet dress with stilettos with designs so elaborate, it looked as if it were crafted by spiders. She was on the arms of a very robust looking Panther who decided against the tie and allowed his chest fur to be seen out of the top of his shirt.

"Looking good, boys," she complimented.

"Not as good as you, Krystal!" Fox said, wrapping her in a one armed hug. "You clean up pretty well, yourself there, Panther."

Panther just chuckled and played with the rose in his lapel, "Easy there, Foxie. I don't want to steal you away from Wolf."

Fox just rolled his eyes and gave Wolf a look that translated to _'...is he for real?'_

In response, Wolf just sighed. "Just let it go," he whispered.

Peppy joined the group in his formal dress uniform from his service days. "Still fits, if only barely," he chuckled, patting his rotund stomach.

Leon strolled in next in some hideous lime green disaster that Fox was sure was made about 10 years ago. He of course didn't say anything. Unfortunately, Falco who had just walked in, didn't have the same tact.

"Oi! You pull that thing from a time machine or a shredder, Leon?" He snaked coming up behind the chameleon.

"Quiet, bird! This suit happens to be a family heirloom. All of the finest Powalski men, have worn it."

"Do they know you're wearing it?" He said finally making his way to the group. Falco was dressed in a cerulean suit that had the top button undone in a fashion similar to Panther's.

Leon was about to charge for him, but was cut off by both their leaders yelling, "Knock it off!" simultaneously.

"Aww, you're finishing each others' sentences. How cute." the falcon quipped. His smug grin faltered once he'd seen the look of anger on Fox's face. He then had the decency to look ashamed and didn't say another word.

"Is that all of us?" Panther asked, anxious to devour the buffet.

"Wait, where's Slippy?" Fox asked.

"I think he's still in his room. He hadn't said anything about going." Krystal volunteered.

Fox looked pensive for a moment then made his way towards Slippy's quarters. He needed to clear the air and he should have done it before now.

* * *

He knocked on the amphibian's door and received a soft "what?" in response.

"It's Fox, open up."

"No."

"I didn't phrase that as a question," he warned.

After a few seconds the door slid open and Fox stepped inside.

"What do you want?" Slippy dejectedly asked.

"You're supposed to be ready for the banquet, we're about to go."

"I'm not going."

"Why?"

"Do you really have to ask? I don't want to be embarrassed by my faggot leader and his boy toy."

Fox's fist clenched immediately, but he was determined to let him finish whatever he needed to say.

"Besides, you'll be fine without me. I'm not irreplaceable, after all."

"Are you done?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Are. You. Done?!" Fox snarled through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good." He then slammed his right fist into Slippy's face. The toad was forced against the wall and temporarily lost his sight and his breath.

"I can't believe that after everything I've done for you, all the times I've save your sorry hide from death, you have the audacity to speak to me that way. You want to act like a spoiled child just because things that have NOTHING to do with you aren't going the way you like them? Fine. I won't deal with it anymore. You are hereby dismissed from the Star Fox team, effective immediately. I want you gone by the time we return." With that Fox turned on his heel and stormed out back to where his team was waiting.

* * *

When Fox came bounding down the stairs, he ignored all questions and made as little conversation as possible. Rage was evident on his face but no one dared to ask what happened or try to calm him down. Fox was distant and angry almost all night. He was cordial with everyone at the event, but you could tell from his behavior that something was wrong. Finally came the part of the evening where the teams were to be brought on stage and recognized for their achievements.

"...Team Star Wolf." the First lieutenant called from the stage in the place of General Pepper. "It gives me great pleasure by the power vested in General Pepper and the entire Cornerian Army to expunge your criminal records and the offer our deepest gratitude for your assistance."

Panther, Leon, and Wolf stood on the stage and accepted little plaques with their names and the Cornerian Army's symbol on it.

Next was Star Fox.

"...we hereby thank you for your continued assistance and hope that you and Team Star Wolf will be available to help in the future should the need arise," The old gorilla army official boomed into the microphone. A medal was placed around each of their necks. Just as Fox turned around to give an acceptance speech on behalf of the team, he suddenly lurched backwards. The hall erupted into chaos and Wolf raced to Fox's side.

"Somebody call an ambulance! He's been SHOT!"


	12. P II - Ch 3 - Visions and worries

_'Fox... Fox...' a voice echoed in what seemed to be complete darkness._

_'Freddy! Bright eyed and bushy tail, young man!' This voice was a female and sounded exactly like..._

"_Mom?!" he shakily whispered looking for something, anything in the darkness. Suddenly there was a faint glow and two figures slowly approached him. One was a male fox that looked almost exactly like Fox, only older and with dark sunglasses. The other was a shapely vixen with a long blonde ponytail. _

"_Mom...Dad...you're..."_

"_It's so good to see you, son. But we didn't think it would be so soon." his father chuckled._

"_Where am I?"_

"_This is the border between the world of the living and the other side."_

"_What?! What am I..." Suddenly he remembered being shot and Wolf's face as he rushed to help. _

"_I can't believe it. After everything...the Aparoids, Andross, all of it, I wind up being gunned down at a banquet."_

"_Well, as unexpected as it may have been, that's not the end of your life." his mother, Vixy Renard-McCloud, said with the same gentle tone he remembered from so long ago._

"_You, mean I'm not..."_

"_No son, you came close, but you'll be alright. You've always been a fighter, Freddy. You make me proud to be your dad."_

"_Really? Because I haven't been sure lately..."_

"_Because of Wolf?" he asked._

"_H-How did you..."_

"_You think we're not watching over you?" he softly chuckled. _

"_So you're not disappointed?"_

"_Because you found love? Because you saved the world? Because you're becoming your own man and making your own decisions? Son, that's all we've ever wanted for you and then some." Vixy said placing her hand on his forehead. _

"_But Wolf..."_

"_Has made his mistakes in life as we all have. We all have our cross to bear, son."_

"_Right. I just want so much to make you happy and proud, I always have."_

"_And you always have done those things. Why you doubt that, I'll never know. But that can't be your main concern anymore. You need to make yourself happy and proud, first and foremost. Once you do, everything will fall into place."_

_Fox just nodded, tears finally spilling from his eyes. "I miss you guys." he whispered._

"_We'll be reunited when the time is right. Just continue to believe in yourself and trusting your instincts." The proud father said ruffling his son's hair. _

"_We love you, honey. So much." His mother said, placing a kiss on his forehead. With that they began to fade away as a new light appeared. _

"...I love you, Fox." a deep voice echoed beside him.

"I love you, too," he murmured, escaping the deep coma he was in. He took in his surroundings. He was in a white room surrounded by machines and filled with flowers and balloons. To his right there was a wolf staring at him in disbelief.

"You—You're awake!" he shouted.

"I am...I take it I'm in the hospital."

"Can you think of anywhere else you take a person who'd been shot?"

"Hmm, suppose not. How long have I been out?"

"Two weeks. You gave us quite a scare."

Fox tried to sit up, but was stopped by both a blinding pain and a grey paw keeping him in his position.

"Try not to move too much. You're still healing."

"Duly noted." he grimaced. "Where is everyone?"

"Panther and Krystal actually just stepped out for the day, they've been here almost every day. Peppy's been and Falco have been by too. I haven't seen Leon, but it's not too surprising. He's never been the sentimental type."

"Ugh, imagine if it was his face I woke up to."

"Yeah, it'd be awkward if you told him you loved him."

"I said that?"

"Just before you fully woke up. I thought...never mind."

"What?"

"No, it's nothing. Let's leave it. I'll get a nurse. You hungry? I can get ya something."

"Uh, I could eat. Doesn't matter what."

Wolf just nodded and walked out into the hallway. Just as he made it past the door, he leaned against a wall and banged his head a few times. "Of course he didn't say it on purpose." he grumbled to himself. He then headed off to complete his task.

* * *

About a week later, Fox was cleared to head home. He was shot in the shoulder very close to his neck. Any closer and he wouldn't have been able to breathe. He'd have to report for physical therapy, but otherwise was given a clean bill of health. He was taken to his apartment in Downtown Corneria City. It was just his place for when missions were scarce.

He opened the door and Wolf pushed him inside. The next thing he heard was "SURPRISE!" His living room was filled with familiar faces. Both Star Wolf and Star Fox minus Slippy stood before him in a decorated room with a banner that read: "Congrats on not dying!" It didn't take a genius to figure out that Falco was behind that one.

"Thanks guys, I really wasn't expecting this...REALLY!" he said patting his chest. "Thank goodness I'm not recovering from a heart attack."

Everyone laughed and the celebration began. They ate, they danced, they drank...well everyone but Fox who couldn't because of his medications. As the night went on, most of the partiers were completely smashed, Wolf especially.

Falco, however, was being oddly stand-offish. Fox walked over to where he was currently leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"What's up, birdboy?" Fox said nudging his friend in the side. Falco just turned and gave him a pained look. He then sharply inhaled and plainly stated:

"I'm leaving Star Fox."

Fox's grin slid. He'd had this conversation with Falco before. Just after the battle with Andross, Falco left the team, as well.

"Any particular reason why?"

"Well, with Peppy retiring and taking General Pepper's place and Slippy gone and you and Wolf getting together, it just seems like the group is kind of heading that way anyway. Besides, you know I prefer to do stuff alone."

Fox knew Falco was right. He'd always be a 'act first, maybe think later' kind of guy, and that wasn't great for teamwork. He hadn't heard about Peppy replacing Pepper. He also didn't know how Falco knew about Slippy, as he hadn't the time to tell anyone.

"Falco, you do whatever you feel you have to. There are no hard feelings. Just know that there's a place for you whenever you want it, brother." he said extending his paw. They shook and briefly hugged each other.

"So what is going to happen to Star Fox? I mean, with three member gone and the remaining two dating Star Wolf and all."

"I don't know. Peppy hadn't told me of his new job, so that caught me of guard. I'm happy for him, but I am going to miss him, that's for sure." he said, looking over to where his old friend was slumped on the couch asleep from too much fun and alcohol. "How'd you find out about Slippy, anyway?"

"Well, after you'd been brought to the hospital for your wounds and that had all settled down, Wolf was really curious about why you were so angry at the banquet. We narrowed it down to when you went up to talk to Slippy and we pulled the ship's camera footage and saw the whole thing."

"Oh, so you saw that..."

"Yeah, you did better than I did. That little twerp would have been in the hospital had it been me."

"Have you guys seen him?"

"Not since before the banquet. But good riddance. I was tired of having to save his butt all the time."

Fox just nodded not wanting to continue the conversation. It became clear to him that this would be the last time Star Fox as he knew it would be together for a while. He planned to enjoy it as much as possible.

The night ended with Falco carrying a drunk Peppy to his car and heading home and Panther and Krystal escorting Leon. That just left Fox with a very drunk Wolf.

"Alright, big guy. Let's go sleep it off."

"No! Wanna party some more." he said slightly swaying to music that he must be hearing in his head. He then slowly stopped and turned to Fox. "Why don't you love me?" he almost shouted.

Fox was completely caught off guard. "What?!"

"I love you! Like so much, man. Like a lot." he slurred.

"Alright, it's definitely time for bed. Come on."

"When you got shot, I was so scared, pup. If you had died...i would have killed myself."

"Stop being silly, Wolf. Now I really think you should get some sleep."

"No, it's true. You're all I've got to live for. Just you. Only you."

Fox was struggling with Wolf on one shoulder, but was really struggling with his feelings. _'I wonder how much of this is the alcohol talking.' _he wondered as he finally plopped the wolf on his bed_. _He removed his boots and slid the covers over him. He then took off his own boots and jacket and took refuge to the couch. He had a lot on his mind as he drifted off to sleep.


	13. P II - Ch 4 - Changes

Fox was awakened by an unfamiliar shuffling in his home. He darted awake and cringed from the pain his healing wound gave. As he sat up, he remembered that Wolf had spent the night to sleep off all the alcohol he drank. He got up and made his way to the bedroom to find...

...Reginald 'Wolf' O'Donnell standing in nothing but a towel, dripping wet.

He almost darted from the room, when he was cut off by a deep, rugged voice calling out, "Good morning."

"Uh...yeah. Morning, Wolf. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, but waking up wasn't so great. Hope you don't mind but I used your shower."

"No, it's alright."

There was a silence that seemed to last ages between them.

"...So, how much of last night do you, remember?" Fox tentatively asked.

"...all of it." Wolf said not taking his eyes from a particular spot on the floor.

"I see."

"Look, if it's about what I said..."

"Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Did you mean it?"

"I did. Look maybe it was too soon or maybe I freaked you out. We can just forget it, if you want."

"No."

"No?"

"Wolf, I almost died a couple weeks ago. Heck, with my job, I look death in the face almost every day. When that's the case, you tend to see things in the moment and try to enjoy things while you can."

"You're right, but-"

"Please, just let me finish," he said silencing the wolf. "Back in the Academy, you were my "rival", we kept each other going and motivated each other. Then your dad died. It was hard for me to watch what that did to you, what you wound up doing and becoming because of it. I cared about you a lot. Then when I'd heard you had a hand in my father's death, I hated you. It was such a betrayal, that I did things that I'm not proud of. At one point, I even tried to kill myself."

Wolf just watched in awe as Fox basically spilled his guts to him.

"After all of our battles and skirmishes, you never finished the job. I wondered for a long time why that was. Held out hope that maybe you remembered those days we spent doing simulations until we passed out or waking up in the morning and just killing time before inspections by just roaming the campus. Then you saved my life. I was stunned. It was more than I could have asked for. After all these years, I've missed you, ya big idiot."

Fox then wrapped his arms around the shocked wolf and held him as tightly as he could.

"So no, I won't forget it. We won't act like it never happened because...I love you, too." He whispered into the slightly taller lupine's ear. Wolf then wrapped his arms around Fox, carefully avoiding his wound and they held each other for what seemed like eternity and not long enough at the same time.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and it caused them to break apart. Wolf wiped a tear from his eye, while Fox tried to gather his composure to properly greet his guest.

"Now make yourself decent, apparently we have company." he joked.

"Sir, yes, sir." Wolf mock saluted and kissed Fox's forehead.

Fox made his way to the door and opened it to find Peppy standing there.

"Morning, Fox."

"Morning, Peppy. Feeling alright after last night?"

"Oh yes. I didn't have too much to drink, I was just exhausted, was all. Old age...it'll creep up on you, y'know?" he chuckled. "Speaking of which, I believe I forgot my glasses here last night. Have you seen them?"

"I just woke up myself. Come on in, I'll help ya look."

They looked around the living room for a few minutes, then Fox turned to the hare and said, " So when were you going to tell me about your new job?"

Peppy's ears fell. He clearly wasn't expecting this conversation.

"Who told you?"

"Falco did when he also announced that he was leaving the team. I would have liked to have heard it from you, Peppy."

"I know, but you were busy recovering when the decision was made and I wanted you to enjoy last night and..."

"Everything's changing, Peppy. Star Fox is gone. Everyone's leaving me. Everything's so different now." Fox said slumping his shoulders.

"Hey now," Peppy said, wrapping his pseudo-nephew into a hug. "What did I say before? You can't get rid of me that easily. I'm not going anywhere. We can still see each other, you'll get a new flagship and you and Krystal and maybe even Wolf, Panther and Leon can start a new team. This isn't goodbye. We're just heading in different directions for a bit. Understand?"

"I do, and I'm happy for you and wish you the best. As for the new team, I don't..."

Just then, a call came through on Fox's communicator. It was an urgent message from Falco.

"Fox, get down to the police station! They've got the creep who shot you!" the bird yelled.

Fox ended the message and looked at Peppy. "I guess, I have other things to deal with first. Wolf!" he called down the hall.

Wolf came barrelling down the hall throwing a shirt over himself. "Yeah, pup...oh. Hiya, Peppy."

"Morning, Wolf. I hope I didn't...interrupt anything." Peppy said adjusting his glasses that he'd just found on the kitchen counter.

"No time for that," Fox said, chuckling at Wolf's apparent embarrassed behavior. "We have to get to the police station. They found the guy."

"Well, what're we waiting for! Let's go kick some ass." Wolf whooped.

"Whoa there, cowboy. I know you're new to the whole 'law-abiding citizen' thing, but WE don't go kick ass when the person's in custody. Now you think you can behave yourself?"

"I promise to try."

"I suppose that's the best I'll get."

And with that, the trio made their way.

* * *

They arrived at the police station, made it through the mob of paparazzi, and made their way inside where they found Falco, Krystal, and Panther sitting and waiting for Fox to arrive. Once they met up, a police officer came over and led them to the hold room where they were keeping the criminal. They approached the cell to find none other than Slippy Toad sitting in the corner.

The second they saw who it was, rage amongst the team skyrocketed. Wolf and Falco both rammed themselves against the reinforced glass and starting banging on it.

"You rotten LITTLE-" Falco shouted. He was cut of by a red fox pushing his way past them both and pushing them back. He then turned back to the cell and looked Slippy in the eye.

"Well, I can't wait to hear this." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Slippy, what in Lylat's name possessed you to..." Krystal began.

"...it was an accident." the toad mumbled.

"AN ACCIDENT!?" Wolf roared.

"That's right! An accident!" Slippy turned towards Wolf narrowing his eyes. " I WAS AIMING FOR YOU!"

"He has always been a lousy shot," Peppy mused.

"What did you think killing Wolf would solve?" Fox said, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying his hardest to remain calm.

"Everything was fine before HE came along and you two started to get all lovey-dovey! We were a team. We fought people like him! Stopped them from hurting people. Then he came along and wrecked it and made you...the way you are."

"The way I...LOOK, you little ingrate. Did you have a problem with the way I was when I was saving your hide more times than I could count? Did you have a problem with Wolf while he and his team came to our rescue? Does what happens between the two of us have anything to do with you?"

"YES IT DOES, DAD!" he yelled without meaning to. "..I mean, Fox. I mean...just shut up!"

"Whoa..." Panther whistled. "Someone's got issues."

"Officer, I think we're done here. Slippy, I'll see you in court, and I'll be sure you get the MAXIMUM sentence." Fox said, before turning and heading out.

Everyone began to file out, except Wolf.

"You're very lucky that the police got a hold of you first. You want to be a big man and shoot me when I can't see you? Fine. Just know that on the off-chance you don't get the maximum sentence, and one day you're allowed to walk the streets as a free man? You'd better learn to sleep with both eyes open, frog. Because I'm coming for you, and there will be no stopping me."

He punched the glass for effect and watched as Slippy scurried back towards the wall. He then stalked off to join Fox. Making sure that he was all right was now his main concern.


	14. P II - Ch 5: What happens now?

The ride back to Fox's apartment was silent. Everyone was stunned into submission by the day's revelations. Everyone spared a glance at Fox who looked like he was about to explode at any second. No one wanted to be the one to set him off.

Thy dropped Fox and Wolf off back at Fox's apartment and decided to give him some space. Fox marched up the stairs and was silent the entire time. He unlocked the door, went to his bedroom, slammed the door, then let out a roar of anger that would make the bravest men cower.

Wolf carefully made his way inside and saw Fox sitting on the edge of his bed, slumped over with his head in his hands. He put one arm on his shoulder and Fox turned to face him.

Wolf had never seen this look on his face before. He looked so...broken. So defeated. He was not used to seeing the Great Fox McCloud this way.

"It's over."

"What is?"

"Star Fox. My father's legacy. It's all gone to hell."

"Fox-"

"No, Wolf! It's true and you know it. My father spent YEARS building Star Fox from nothing. Now it's dissolving right underneath me and there's nothing I can do," he then sighed. "We just saved the world, heck, the whole galaxy! You'd think this would be the best time of our lives. Why is everybody leaving? Why are they leaving me behind?" He said putting his face back into his hands.

Wolf was about to say something else when Fox said, "Maybe it's time I just retire. Go out with some dignity. I just don't know what else to do. This...this is all I've ever known. All I've trained for. All I've wanted to be. I dunno."

Wolf look like he'd been struck across the face. He then calmed himself down and just said, "I know what'll take your mind off things. Let's head to the gym. It's about time for your physical therapy anyway."

"Whatever," Fox mumbled and followed Wolf back out of the apartment.

* * *

They arrived at the gym and after signing a few autographs for excited fans, Wolf led Fox to the All purpose training room.

"What are we doing h-" Fox couldn't finish the question because he'd been kicked in the stomach by Wolf. Not to hard, but enough to get his attention.

"What the hell, Wolf?!"

Wolf didn't respond, he just kept coming. Punches were flying at a very surprised Fox whose training had kicked in and begun to dodge. Wolf backed Fox up against the wall and Fox finally switched to the offensive.

He had to be careful because of his wound. It was healing, but he didn't want to risk any more damage. He launched off the wall and sent a barrage of kicks right at Wolf's face. It threw him off long enough for Fox to trip him and place a foot on the former criminal's throat.

"You have got some nerve!"

"T-That's the Fox I know." Fox rasped trying to work himself out from under Fox's foot without making him fall.

"What?"

"The Fox I know," he said, trying to catch his breath. "knows that when life throws the worst at you, you come back swinging. No matter what you keep on fighting."

"That's a completely different situation to this!"

"Is it? Were you expecting to have to defend yourself?

"No, but..."

"And did you or did you not come at me full force, despite still recovering from your injuries?

"That's because..."

"Because you've been trained. Molded to defend not only yourself but those around you. You couldn't give all of that up even if you tried. It's who you are."

"You're not listening!" Fox huffed and slammed Wolf up to the nearest wall. "I didn't do those things alone! I had my team, my back up...my family. Now, I don't have that. Without them there is no Star Fox. Without Star Fox, who am I? I'm the great James' McCloud's son."

"No, you're Fox McCloud. You took over your father's team with just you and the hare. You found an ex-gang member and a tech prodigy and made a new team. Then you added a telepathic vixen. Change has happened before, what makes this time so different?"

"It's different because...because...I don't think I have what it takes anymore."

Wolf then pushed Fox off of him and punched him in his stomach.

"Enough whining, pup. You're better than that."

"Am I? One of my teammates, in a fit of rage tried to take your life, in the process almost taking mine. Does that sounds like immaculate leadership?!" Fox yelled back clawing at Wolf's chest and leaving a wound.

"You can't seriously be blaming yourself for what that punk did? After all of the good you've done...YOU, not James McCloud, you still have the nerve to doubt yourself? You've gone up against some of the toughest guys out there – myself included- and have always come out on top. YOU single-handedly defeated Andross, something your father couldn't do. You've been through hell and made it through, don't let the prospect of change turn you into something you're not, a coward!"

They both stared at each other, panting from the fight and from the released emotions. They held their positions for a few minutes before Fox dropped to his knees. He slumped over with his head down and Wolf was concerned that he'd reopened the wound, despite carefully avoiding it. He placed a hand on Fox shoulder. Fox just reached up and took Wolf's hand in his own.

"Thank you..." he almost whispered.

"My pleasure. I'll knock some sense into you anytime."

"By the way..." Fox then twisted Wolf's wrist and slammed him to the floor. "...you pull something like this again, I won't hold back next time." He said smirking, before reaching out to help him up.

Wolf took his hand and pulled him down on top of him. "This cockiness is new. I kinda like it."

They both began to laugh and Wolf tended to his scratch wounds, which weren't as serious as they could have been.

They decided to try sparring on another day and went and enjoyed the rest of the day together.


	15. P II - Finale: New Blood

_6 months later..._

"Get a move on, ya mangy mutt!" Fox playfully called over his shoulder from his living room, heading for the front door.

With the money earned from their service during the Aparoid Invasion, Wolf and Fox bought a house. Well, they call it a house, others would say 'manor'. It was a three-level home built into the side of a mountain. It was eqipped with a state-of-the-art virtual butler system that completely ran and maintained the house, just in case they should be gone for an extended period of time. The system or DEVIN as it was dubbed kept the house immaculate, which was tough with the top mercenary duo living there.

Said duo was on their way to meet with General Hare, otherwise known as Peppy. He had a few prospects for the team that he was excited to show the pair.

Panther and Krystal settled down and used their money to travel the galaxy as civilians. They had expressed interest in starting a family sometime soon after, so they were living the quiet life.

Leon couldn't maintain his newly expunged record for very long. He was caught leading a ring of petty criminals out of Sargasso and was sentenced to 5 years in prison.

Falco had run off to explore on his own. Well, that had been the intention. Early into his journey he ran into Katt and the two rekindled their relationship. The last time anyone had heard from them, they were vacationing on the beautiful beaches of Zoness.

Slippy had received life in prison for his crimes. His father, Beltino had come to apologize on his behalf and explained a bit of Slippy's catalyst to snap. When Slippy was very young, his mother left his father for another young salamander she'd been having an affair with since just after Slippy was born.

After a couple of years, Slippy's father began to date...other people, including a bullfrog named Steven. Slippy HATED Steven and Steven returned the favor. Beltino didn't find out until it was too late that Steven was abusing Slippy while he was busy with his research. Slippy tried to tell him, but Beltino never believed him. It took years of therapy to get past it, or Beltino THOUGHT he'd gotten past it.

Fox had almost felt sorry for Slippy...ALMOST. He just looked on in disappointment as he was led away after sentencing. A young life with so much potential wasted because he couldn't let go of the past.

"DEVIN, please alert Master O'Donnell that if he doesn't move his tail, he will be left without remorse."

"Right away, sir." DEVIN chuckled. It was a bit unnerving for Fox to have a machine that was so aware running everything, but he'd gotten used to the program's artificial intelligence and surprisingly good sense of humor.

He heard a loud yell coming out from upstairs. After a few seconds of silence, a sopping wet Wolf came booming into the hallway.

"That blasted computer almost boiled me alive!" Wolf panted.

"Well, had you showered when I suggested AN HOUR ago, that may not have happened." Fox chuckled.

Wolf just pouted and went to finish getting ready. Once he came down fully dressed, the two made their way to Peppy's office.

* * *

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," Peppy greeted as he ushered them into their office. As soon as the door was closed, however...

"Freddy! Reggie, good to see you two! How've you been?" he said moving to hug them both.

"Fine, hare." Wolf pouted. He hated that EVERYONE knew his real name now.

"Alright, down to business. I have some cadets that I'd like you to look over. They're this years top of the top and I wanted you guys to have first crack at them."

"Thanks, Peppy. We really appreciate it. The new flagship is almost done and it'll be great to have a team to break it in with."

Peppy spread out two folders in front of the duo. The immediately looked inside. One in particular caught Fox's eye.

"Uh Peppy, don't you think there's a bit of nepotism here?"

"Why whatever do you mean?" Peppy said, feigning innocence. Fox held up the file in question and read the name.

"Lucy Hare? You think I wouldn't recognize your daughter?"

Peppy just chuckled. "Be that as it may, she wouldn't be in the stack if she didn't have what it took. Besides I seem to remember someone else's father giving them a shot straight out of the Academy..."

"Alright, point taken." Fox looked at the picture inside. Lucy had certainly grown since he'd last seen her. She was now gifted with a body that rivaled Krystal's and a look on her face that said that she knew it. According to the reports, she was the best pilot of her year, leaving everyone else in the dust.

The other file contained a recommendation from Beltino's department. A young leopard named Leonard from Zoness. He assists in not only the programming and development of a majority of Corneria's military weapons. He's a genius when it comes to cyber warfare. He's young being only 19, but Beltino assures that he's very mature for his age. As a side note he added that Leonard has two fathers, so there should be no problems there.

"They look alright. When can we schedule a meeting?" Wolf said.

"They're waiting in the lobby. We figured you might like them." Peppy smugly adjusted his glasses.

"Wait, there's still stuff we have to discuss." Fox interrupted.

"Like what?" Wolf asked.

"Like for one...the NAME of the team. Are we sticking with Star Fox? I mean, the name means a lot but this isn't the same as it was. Besides, we haven't even decided which of us would be the leader."

"Why do we need a leader?"

"We didn't when it was just the two of us, but someone needs to..."

"Look if it means that much to you, why don't you do it?" Wolf said, not really in the mood for one of Fox's panic attacks.

"But Wolf...are you sure?"

"Of course, I mean we both know who's in charge when we're at home, so the rest doesn't matter." he joked.

"For the sake of moving things along, I will ignore that statement...for now. So what about the name?"

"Why don't you just come up with that later. If you like the recruits, you can come up with one together." Peppy suggested. "It really is sad to see the end of Star Fox, though." he said, sounding a bit crestfallen.

"The end of an era and the beginning of another," Fox said, feeling more confident than he had a few minutes ago. "All right, send 'em in."

Within five minutes Lucy and Leonard were escorted into the office by the secretary. Lucy ran up and hugged her father.

"Daddy!" she squealed.

"It's General when we're at work, muffin." he chastised patting her on the back. She then turned and saw Fox.

"Fred-man! Long time, no see," she said bumping elbows with her old friend. "How's the high life treating ya?" She asked.

"Can't complain. Well, I can but I won't." he chuckled. "You remember Wolf?" he motioned to his boyfriend who was just watching the exchange take place.

"Oh yeah, I've seen him in all the papers. Your 'former bad boy boy-toy' as he's more commonly referred," she said extending her hand in greeting and shaking the now pouting wolf's hand.

"And you must be Leonard?" Fox said, including the last person into the conversation.

"Yes, sir. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir." he politely said.

"No need to be so formal, buddy. Tell me a little about yourself," Fox continued.

"Well, sir. I'm 19 and from Zoness. I hold doctorates in Astrophysics and Spatial Engineering from Draconus University. I've worked under Dr. Toad as an intern for roughly 3 years while attending the Cornerian Academy."

"That's all nice, Leonard, but I meant tell me something that I wouldn't learn by reading your file."

"Oh, well...I...uh..."

"What do you do in your free time?" Fox suggested.

"Well, I...don't have much free time. Between my work at the Academy and for Dr. Toad, I usually spend what time I had left sleeping." Leonard confessed.

Wolf and Fox exchanged a glance. It worried them that someone so young was already so bogged down with responsibilities.

"Well, now that you've graduated, we'll have to fix that won't we?" Wolf said.

"If you say so, sir." Leonard said, twiddling his thumbs in nervousness.

"My name's not sir, Leo. It's Wolf, and he's Fox. You won't refer to either of us as 'sir' again. Am I understood?"

"Yes, si—Wolf." he quickly amended.

"Good. Well, now that that's settled, I'd like to welcome you both to the team."

Lucy let out an excited whoop, while Leonard exhaled a breath he must have been holding for a while.

"Now for our first mission as a team...deciding a name."

"We aren't going with Star Fox?" Lucy asked.

"Well, we weren't sure. I mean, I want you guys to feel equally represented in the decision. Being the only fox in Star Fox makes it kind of weird."

"Yeah, but Star Fox is more than all that. It's name hold certain prestige. It carries a certain weight, and lets everyone knows that the good guys have arrived." Lucy pointed out. "Besides, my father is one of the founding members of Star Fox, he didn't have a problem with it...why should I?"

"Leonard, buddy...what do you think?" Fox asked.

"Well, si—Fox," he began, catching his mistake. "I was quite honored when I was told that I'd been selected as a candidate for your team. My dads were really proud of me too. They often expressed the joy of having a future member of Star Fox in the family. I see no real issue with the name, but the decision is yours." he plainly stated.

Fox looked pensive for a second then turned to Wolf, who just shrugged. "The call's yours, LEADER." he smirked.

"Alright. You've all made valid points. Star Fox, it remains." he said and the room began to cheer.

"Now, to get down to business. I need to lay down what I expect from you all." he said addressing the room. "First and foremost, don't let the fact that i'm the leader intimidate you. It's just a title. If you have a problem, talk to me. The channels of communication will always be open. Next, please understand that you would not be here if you didn't have what it took. Be proud of your accomplishments and give Star Fox the same level of commitment that you've given everything in the past. We put our lives on the line for not only the world, or even the galaxy, but for each other. I want us all to get along as well as possible. I want your trust, your respect and you dedication, because that's what each of you will receive from me. Are we understood?"

"You got it, Freddy." Lucy winked.

"Affirmative, Mr. McCloud" Leonard said. _'We've got some work to do on this one,'_ Fox thought.

"Always, pup. Always." Wolf grinned.

"Good. Well, let me show you guys the new...Great Fox, I suppose."


	16. Announcement!

The new team is set, but this is just the beginning for the Star Fox crew. There will be weddings and mission and reunions abound. Stay tuned for more!


End file.
